hardcorechampionshipwrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Rader
Nults McKagan is a professional wrestler currently signed to WWE, who appears on its Smackdown brand under the ring name Rader. ROH (2006-2008) McKagan would begin his professional wrestling career wrestling for Ring of Honor in early 2006, going under the moniker "Jeremy." During his time in ROH, McKagan would go on to win the ROH World Tag Team Championship once in the promotion. McKagan earned two different title matches for the ROH Pure Championship, two for the ROH World Tag Team Championship (minus his previous one), and three for the ROH World Championship, although he was unsuccessful in all seven matches. In November, 2008, McKagan requested that his contract, which was set to expire a month later, not be renewed. In December, McKagan left the promotion. Independent Circuit (2008-2013) New York Indie Circuit After his departure from ROH, McKagan worked on the independent circuit in New York. He wrestled at various times in NY independent promotions, such as the New York Wrestling Connection and Empire State Wrestling. It was during this time to McKagan decided to adopt "Nults McKagan" as his ring name. Regardless, during his five years on the New York independent circuit, he won no championships. In December, 2013, McKagan backed out of the contract he signed with one of the independent promotions and decided to try out for WWE. WWE Debut and WHC Pursuit (2014) On January 24th it was announced, via the WWE website, that McKagan had signed a contract with WWE. On the January 31st edition of Smackdown, McKagan got an upset victory by rolling up Wade Barrett in an Elimination Chamber Qualifying Match (with a distraction from Ned Edgewalker). Later in the night, McKagan came to the aid of Chavo Guerrero in his match against Edgewalker, ensuring that he got the victory. At the Elimination Chamber PPV, McKagan was attacked pre-match by Ned Edgewalker, who took his place in the match and eventually lost to Edge. Due to the unfair circumstances surrounding the match, McKagan was put in a WHC match at Wrestlemania XXX against Ned Edgewalker and Edge, where he was ultimately eliminated by the winner of the match, Ned. Various Feuds and Tag Title Pursuit (2014) After Wrestlemania, McKagan and Edgewalker formed a friendship. They would go on to win various tag team matches on Raws and Smackdowns after Wrestlemania. McKagan would also win various singles matches against the likes of Damien Sandow and Shawn Michaels. At Payback, Ned and Nults unsuccessfully challenged for the Shield's tag team titles in a tag team gauntlet match, being the last team eliminated by the eventual winners, Ryback and Curtis Axel. McKagan and Edgewalker split afterwards, as it was announced Edgewalker would be drafted to the new WCW revival show. Mick Foley's Protege and Rader (2014-Present) On the May 30th edition of Smackdown after beating Damien Sandow, McKagan confronted newly-appointed Smackdown General Manager Mick Foley about the possiblity of him receiving another World Heavyweight Championship match. Foley said that McKagan would need to begin standing out more if he was going to become a feasible World Champion, especially since he only got his original title match on a fluke. Later in the night, Foley and McKagan defended Edge from a post-match assault by The Shield. On the June 6th edition of Smackdown, McKagan started using "Welcome to the Jungle" by Guns N' Roses as his theme song and re-named himself "Rader," citing Foley as the one who suggested these changes. He then went on to not only defeat Alberto Del Rio via pinfall but helped Mick Foley during his hardcore match with Jacob Cass. On the June 13th edition of Smackdown, Rader qualified for the World Heavyweight Championship Money in the Bank ladder match by defeating Sheamus. In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' **'As Jeremy ' ***The J-Slam (Fireman's Carry Slam) ***The J-Kick (Super kick; sometimes turned into a school boy) **'As Rader' ***'Jumping Complete Shot ***DDT (sometimes a Spike DDT) **'As Nults McKagan ***Full Nelson Slam ***Super kick (sometimes turned into a school boy) *'Signature Moves' **Bicycle kick **German suplex **Suicide dive **Butterfly DDT *'Theme songs' **Final Countdown by Europe (2006 - May 30th, 2014) **Welcome to the Jungle by Guns N' Roses (June 6th, 2014 - Present) Category:Smackdown Superstar Category:Face